


Warmth

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Winter, i wrote k1-b0 as kiibo we die like men, this is such a good rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: Winter was a nice season.The brown leaves slowly disappear, and the world that was turned red turns white in a beautiful mix of snow and rain.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuma_ritsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuma_ritsu/gifts).



> here you go, jake! :3c

Winter was a nice season.    
The brown leaves slowly disappear, and the world that was turned red turns white in a beautiful mix of snow and rain.

  
Kiibo, Momota and Saihara all shared a small apartment. It was enough for all of them to live in, albeit cramped occasionally. It was an old building, the heating and A/C didn’t work but none of them could really be bothered to fix it or ask anybody to fix it, and besides that, the one time Kiibo tried to fix it with his limited knowledge of technology he almost electrocuted everyone in the building.

  
The heating problems normally didn’t effect them all that much, since Kiibo didn’t necessarily feel cold and Momota practically emits heat from him. Unfortunately, Saihara wasn’t so lucky. Saihara basically always felt cold, his hands almost numb in winter. He didn’t bring it up though, the least he wanted to do was inconvenience his boyfriends and hassle them.   
  
“Holy shit, Shuuichi,” Momota almost hissed in pain, after touching Saihara’s hands only to flinch away with the sudden cold. “You’re fucking freezing,”    
Saihara awkwardly scratched his cheek, an awkward smile twisting on his lips, “Am I? I’m used to being cold, so I haven’t really paid any thought into how cold I am…”   
“You’re really cold, It’s scary…”   
Kiibo walked in to hear those words, “How can somebodys body temperature be scary?”   
“Ah, he didn’t mean it literally-” Saihara said almost immediately, as if protecting Momota, a hand moving up, his palm facing Kiibo in a defensive way. “It’s a joke. I think he’s just shocked I’m that cold…”   
“Damn right I am,”   
“Saihara-kun, are you usually cold?”   
Saihara scratched the back of his neck, blushing somewhat, “I’m always cold, really.”   
“Are you always  _ this _ cold?! Jesus christ, how do you cope?”

Momota shuffles over to the right side of Saihara, and pulls him to his chest. Saihara’s face reddens almost immediately, from a mix of sudden embarrassment and him warming up because  **whoa** Momota is warm, “M-Momota-kun?”

“You’re gonna die of hypothermia or somethin’.”   
“I’d like to help Saihara-kun, too!”   
  
Kiibo sprinted over, an enthusiastic smile on his face, and he settled himself down to the left side of Saihara, sandwiching the boy between him and Momota. “This is a new function Iruma-san added!”    
A small humming noise emitted from Kiibo, and he wrapped his arms around Saihara and held him close. It took a few seconds for the function to begin to work properly, and when it did…

  
“Holy shit, Kiibo, do you have a warming function?” Momota asked, a grin forming on his face. “Mhm! Iruma-san said it’d be useful because it’s getting colder!”   
“It’s good,” Saihara said bluntly, smiling because  _ wow _ he’s warm, he hasn’t been this warm in ages.

Whether the warmth is coming from his heart because he’s soft and affectionate or if it’s from his two boyfriends that are hugging him tightly, he doesn’t know, but he has no plans to move, because he’s warm and happy, surrounded by the two he loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> waaah this is such a good rarepair i really hope this attracts more people to this ship. its so good!!


End file.
